


Beautiful Design

by DennisCrumb



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Comfort Food, Comfort Scenery, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Original Wakandan Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DennisCrumb/pseuds/DennisCrumb
Summary: Shuri and her Wakandan Design Group are tasked with creating Jabari approved architectures as a thank you on behalf of Wakanda for their alliance in defeating Killmonger. It is not an easy job and Shuri ventures among the vast Wakandan lands for inspiration.





	Beautiful Design

Thumping, rhythmic bass pulses in the background of the pristine, white lab. One of many processes to get ideas flowing, for her at least, the older members of Wakanda’s Design Group had other means. But this is a post team meeting session and Shuri can’t help but sway to the beat, even if it messes up the flow of color she’s making on the walls. She’s planning to bold the vibrant purple and gold by lining it with a thick black anyway.

Giving the spray can a good shake, she pushes the nozzle down and starts on the right eye, giving it three large bubble shaped eyelashes to finish the cartoon-like design.

Whenever she needs new inspiration to hit she would use her lab in different ways - i.e., spray painting and her own dance studio.

“Shuri! Shuri! _Shuri_!”

Startled by the familiar voice, Shuri whips around and the table wobbles along with her knees after having been straining up for so long.

T'Challa darts forward to grasp her forearm, straightening her with an exasperated eye roll. “That’s not dangerous at all…”

Shuri cuts the music linked to her kimoyo bead with the flick of her wrist. “I am _trying_ to work some inspiration in! I couldn’t bother with a ladder and such.” Placing the can on the table, Shuri uses her conveniently placed brother as leverage to hop down.

Clearing her throat, Shuri levels him with an intense look. “Brother, guess who came by this morning?”

 

 

“Who?” he cuts to the point in that sometimes boring way of his.

“ _B'Tumba_ of the Jabari tribe! Who has only ever came to meetings a handful of times, just to oversee that the mountains and traditional temples and monuments are untouched," she adds accusingly. "With _little_ to no input of his own, by the way.”

And it was only during those occasions that the group’s collective brain power short circuited, and mood and productivity declined for a few hours after B'Tumba’s grim departure.

Seeing as how private and isolated the Jabari tribe could be it was a wonder that one would even volunteer to be part of what she of all people do. Wakanda’s Design Group makes up every member’s tribe, yet the Jabari has made it clear in the past they wanted to stay away from as much outside involvement or influence as possible.

T'Challa hums in satisfaction. “After they helped us it would only make sense for us to strengthen our relationship, and what better way then to start with you, my dear sister.”

Shuri narrows her eyes. “You _didn’t_ -”

“ _Umama_.”

Shoulders sagging, Shuri knows she will never get out of this now. “But his- his vision! It is so strict and dull, brother!”

Smirking, he throws an arm over her shoulder. “Well, look at it this way…now you can work on your diplomatic skills both overseas and at home.”

“ _Ah_ , for Bast’s sake!” Shuri huffs under her breath while throwing her hands up. “Give me strength.”

T'Challa chuckles. “Keep it minimalistic and most important of all- traditional! It should be an interesting challenge for you. You…who are most likely over-thinking it.”

Shuri pokes him in the stomach for his teasing and he twists away with a shout.

“Hey!”

“That’s what Nakia will be telling you if you don’t get a move on it.” Placing a hand on her hip she points a finger at him with the other. “You are over-thinking it,” she mocks in his deep tenor.

“We will see who is over-thinking what!”

 

OOO

 

Shuri is definitely over-thinking it.

It has been days since the proposal and other than a few halfhearted suggestions amongst the others, they are hesitant to approach. B'Tumba has provided them with a tour of the grounds they wish to work with along with feedback from his people on what they wish to come of their collaboration, but it is all a bit awkward.

Now, she gets ready with the help of her mother to a ceremony honoring their fallen Dora Milaje. Once again, far too soon, she dons the muted black and prepares to say goodbye to another family member.

T'Challa is already there and she goes to meet him at the forefront with a stiff, serious nod. Beside him are Okoye and Ayo; general and her trusted second in command with their head held high along with the other Dora Milaje who are lined down on either side. Family members and tribes with their elders fall silent, until Okoye's spear breaks it by banging it against the ground. It rings against the floor and the power and command of it makes even Shuri's knees weak.

The Dora Milaje break the line, spinning their spears in the air, twisting and twirling them around their bodies, tossing them to and from each warrior as they chant and hurrah and shout. It is a dance both familiar and unique given to each dead warrior, a final goodbye once they are buried. It is beautiful and vulnerable and frightening. The daughter of the fallen watching with watery eyes. For now, there are no disagreements or bitterness left behind of Killmonger's short rule, only a circle of families.

Okoye gives Asha her mother’s battle armor - a Wakanda warrior’s uniform - with her own personality and familial legacy embedded in them with the use of designs, symbols, and beads. Placed atop the uniform are her neck rings signifying her rank within the Dora Milaje.

Asha cradles the uniform closely, her father standing supportive beside her. Asha does not cry though, instead she holds her head high at thirteen years of age and looks an equally somber Okoye in the eyes. “Thank you. It is an honor to fight for what we love. Wakanda forever.”

Asha crosses her arms against her chest, the uniform pressing against her heart. Everyone mimics the gesture of who they know now will be a proud, future warrior.

“Wakanda forever!” Okoye shouts, the declaration echoing in the room.

“Wakanda forever!” Shuri cries blend together amongst the crowd, their joined voices ringing pleasantly in her ear.

When the ceremony ends, most disperse to give the Dora Milaje and their fallen warrior’s loved ones some privacy. Soft murmurs of “sala kakuhle” to the mourners and tribe out of respect. The mood lightens somewhat as the Dora Milaje share fond memories for Asha whose face is one of awe and reverence. Ayo and Okoye share a particularly long embrace, one that has Shuri wriggling her eyebrows suggestively at the latter who proceeds to silently gesture for her to shoo.

She laughs loud and boisterous causing Okoye to turn around, curious, but not before Shuri slips away.

It was good to see Okoye opening up a little in the days since past of the battle, between losing one of her teammates - family - and her lover W'Kabi’s betrayal, drawing on each other’s strength was crucial. The tribe elders standing together and offering wisdom, the priest’s comforting ritual, and a heartfelt speech by Okoye; it was needed for everyone.

Shuri, deep down, knows she needs it too. She already thinks of ways so no one allowed will be able to don her suits if they aren't meant to.

 

OOO

 

It is a few days later when Shuri is in Steppe Town with Kisani of the Mining Tribe and B'Tumba discussing decorative rocks when she comes across the most amusing site in the window.

As Kisani and B'Tumba talk of weathering rocks to a smooth, circular shape, Shuri slyly paces ahead and steers them into a shop to break for beverages and snacks.

The heady aroma of various spices in the shop has her humming in approval. The dim, yellow light dancing across the bumpy, dirt red texture of the walls. An n'goni plucks out of the speakers, eventually giving way to the beginning of a slow, intimate instrumental sound. It is warm yet not overtly so, just enough to feel as if you can fall asleep here after a good mid-day snack.

In the corner of the shop sitting at a table, not only does she find her brother and Nakia silently making googly eyes at each other. Unbeknownst to them, Okoye and Ayo were two seats apart with their sharp gazes alert but their mouths curling up in their own flirtatious dance.

" _Yes, yes, yes…_ ” Shuri whispers under her breath, earning startled looks by a passing customer. The customer merely smiles and bows their head in greeting, more than used to the princess of Wakanda’s ways. Now there would be _twice_ the teasing on her roster.

Grabbing her kimoyo card, she begins to record the sight. “Oh, _do_ excuse me if I am interrupting?” Shuri loudly narrates as she walks up to the tables. This will be going straight to their mother.

She slips beside Nakia before her brother has anything to say about it. She snorts at their almost shy, coveted looks.

“Joining us?” T'Challa asks.

Crossing her arms on the tabletop, Shuri beams. “It is only right that I do.” Tapping the tabletop, it lights up with their virtual menus and they order. A greeting pops up beside the menu along with additional information of the food, beverages, and history of the establishment.

She places her order: a medium cup of today's special and a mandazi.

She pretends to not listen to the conversation between her brother and Nakia, an easy feat considering their stares alone are making her gag.

She watches the brewers instead, removing a large pot of beans roasting in the fire. Others crushing and grounding them before placing them in clay bowls. She can practically smell the transitions the beans go through - already taste it on her tongue - all to become a hot, tasty beverage. Freshly baked bread and sweets compliment it, making her stomach growl.

“Have you figured out something the Jabari tribe will be pleased with?” T'Challa asks, breaking her train of thought.

“B'Tumba is a hard one to please so no.” Shuri grimaces but then scowls. “They will approve of whatever I make and accept it!" she bangs her fist on the table. "Or so, Bast help me…” she warns with determination.

T'Challa and Nakia laugh fondly.

“I am sure of it!” Okoye says loud enough for Shuri to hear but not disrupt the entire shop like she just did.

Shuri may find some traditions overlong and tedious, but it doesn’t mean she wants to entirely be rid of them. Unless they involved corsets. She doesn't know why B'Tumba can't extend her the same courtesy! The group designs were either too large and modern or too small and impractical. Never 'Jabari' enough in their uses or overall atmosphere.

A server comes over with a large tray carrying pots, cups, cream, and milk while another heads over to Okoye and Ayo. Shuri sits up and wriggles in her seat with anticipation.

The server picks up the round, clay pot and pours with a flourish, the movement enhancing the distinct smells of her ordered brew: cinnamon, a light, tangy orange. She watches the dark, thick liquid swish around the tiny cup in waves, frothy and bubbly. And like all things in Wakanda, Shuri draws inspiration from it. She doesn’t just experience a cup of coffee being poured, but sees a mode of transportation from one object to another, feels the slight vibration of the cup as it fills to the brim, registers the sounds at the trickle and hiss of the liquid as calming. She experiences this and more.

Jumping up from her seat, Shuri bounces on her feet excitedly, ignoring the looks of surprise from everyone. “ _Oh_ , I’ve got it!”

“Just like that?” T'Challa smirks.

“Just like that,” she echoes, shifting like a rock of contained vibranium in her spot.

“Well, sit down and enjoy your celebratory coffee and cake first,” Nakia says.

“Oh. Right.”

Blinking confusedly, she now just realizes the server is gone and picks up her cup before the coffee has gone cold. She pulls out her kimoyo card from the pocket of her dress and opens up a document to type out notes.

First, she tastes the cinnamon tickling her taste buds, then the aftertaste of perfectly roasted nuts, and the spice of something light and orange.

“Are you going to tell us what it is that almost had you racing out of here and no doubt smugly showcasing your brilliance to Jabari’s Wakanda Design member?”

“Nope,” she lightly responds. “I will show you once it is complete in theory, before it is built.”

Shuri looks up to find T'Challa smiling lopsidedly. He leans forward and says, “my dear sister, you are sure and cunning as a panther.”

"This, I know, brother..."

"However," Nakia cuts in, mouth quirking and eyes shining like the top of her golden Wakandan Twists catching in the sunlight. "It looks like you have set up quite the pair in your attempt to be rid of B'Tumba..."

Shuri follows Nakia's gaze to find B'Tumba and Kinasi huddling together in the corner laughing while sharing a piece of cake.

Sliding down into the booth, Shuri covers her face and groans. "The team will make me pay for that one."

 

OOO

 

After consulting with the rest of her team and approving each of their theories concerning location, color, materials amongst other headache inducing details she sets to work on her own.

Until…

“You have a fitting this evening," her mother arches a finely shaped brow. "Did you forget?"

Tossing back her head, Shuri lets out a groan.

It is only slightly better that T'Challa is there to share her hate for clothes fittings.

 

OOO

 

The Woods of Solitude are vast and lush, where droplets of dew cling to leaves like babies to their mothers, and tall blades of grass dance in the wind to uplift the most downtrodden spirits.

Shuri thinks it’s pretty chill.

It is partly why she set up her favorite resident white boy here. He does his own things some days when he’s not acting as an open mouthed barrier whenever she turns around in her lab. Sometimes he trains in the fields with the single minded intent of someone who wants to be useful; with her or Nakia or T'Challa joining him. But still, she often finds him here during times of quiet reflection Shuri absolutely demands of him. One beep from the medical bead on his kimoyo and he will be in serious trouble with her. She does not believe she has time to perform miracles and reboot his brain a second time.

She needs to actually _work_ on her vision for Jabari’s new structures and present it _on time_. A quick meeting with her team this morning made her realize just how far she was behind.

Now she needs some much needed solitude and fresh air. She’s on a dirt path riding her hoverboard, heading to the hut she’s visited many times.

There, she finds Bucky as well who is sitting in the grass watching the setting sun’s reflection in the large, clear lake.

It is a beautiful sight to get lost in.

Shuri hops off her hoverboard and whistles lowly when she comes upon him, nodding to the large spread he's brought along. She will have to see him and the other warriors all in an eating competition one day.

He looks well as he silently nods to her in greeting. She’s linked her medical bead to his after all for who knows what life will throw at you these days. Shuri wants to be prepared and protect her family and people.

Shuri sits crosslegged beside him. “Let’s see what you have here,” she says as she steals a spoon from a bowl of Joloff rice: a savory assortment of flavors such as tomatoes, onions, and peppers mixed together. She eagerly digs in as she always does, unable to help it when he had such a variety of tasty looking dishes. Belatedly, she sees Bucky already has her favorites piled together. He certainly is a quick learner.

With the spoon still in her mouth, she retrieves her kimoyo card and opens the documents and programs devoted to the Jabari project.

“What are you working on?” Bucky asks as he shovels his own spoonful of rice.

“A play area for the children of the Jabari tribe.”

Bucky hums thoughtfully, a soft small on his face. “I know it will be amazing, Shuri.”

“When I was designing the spaces for these woods I took into account the name and meaning _of_ the space- making sure comfort, mental health, and physical wellness were at the forefront of its use. Just as it was intended to be.”

Shuri steals another spoonful of rice and a mandazi, the sweet dough still warm from its travel when she takes a bite.

“Sound, heat, light, decor. Or rather, _lack_ of decor and more natural ambiance in this instance…” she waves her hand aimlessly to gesture the space. “All of that is important when designing for maximum efficiency in whatever you’re doing. Whether it’s talking or reading or meditating. You remember the translation of the word on the side of your old hut says? _Ukuzola_?”

“Tranquility,” he says immediately.

Shuri nods. “That is what I obtained in its physical form.”

Bucky pays close attention, even to her wild gesturing, only looking away to dip a torn piece of fufu into a container of peanut soup.

“Your hut like the majority here are low and wide to keep external sound very limited while not impeding on the internal. Also, modest sized entrance for enough air and dim lighting, and zero windows so as not to introduce more than needed.”

A scowl appears on her face, Shuri grabs a container of water and downs a third of it. “Now I must design for an area I’ve never touched before…preferably, without offending M'Baku with my fantastic, groundbreaking influence!”

“Why would he be offended?”

“Because he has an ancient, dusty, tattered, mothball infested, prickly-”

“Uh…”

“- anti-tech, moldy day old bread, lack of taste buds and tastes in general of a soul.”

Bucky gives her a sympathetic pat on the back, blue eyes pronounced in their growing shadows as the sun is blocked by a fat, jolly cloud. “You’ll figure it out, and when you do it’ll blow everyone’s mind.”

Shuri hums in agreement. They share the remainder of food and watch the hues of purple, orange, and gold dance against a backdrop of blue. Eventually, she begins sketching on her kimoyo card while observing the flow of water cascading down a protruding rock by the grass, it reminds her of the pot of coffee pouring into her cup, the snow capped slopes of the mountains.

“Hey, Shuri?” Bucky’s voice rumbles through her like tectonic plates shifting, strong yet natural and at ease with its power.

“Hm?”

“If, uh, M'Baku doesn’t like technology don’t you think sketching the designs on your kimoyo card might be…I dunno, counterproductive?”

Shuri pauses.

Slowly, she looks up to Bucky in dawning horror.

“Oh, for Bast’s sake!”

 

OOO 

 

“ _You knew_!” Shuri loudly accuses over T'Challa’s laughter, eyes clenched shut with unshed tears, nearly sliding halfway off his throne in mirth. The sound, thankfully, trapped in the hall where the council gathers. It wouldn’t do for all of Wakanda to know her brother has bested her.

The only people she's been working on the final stage of her design were Bucky and T'Challa, and the latter let it _completely_ escape her mind that M'Baku would surely bark her out of his home if she showed up with a holograph. She realized this the moment she stepped up to the throne frantically waving her kimoyo card in the air babbling.

“You should have known! Think of it as payback for the video you filmed of me soaring across your lab, my dear sister.”

“N- no,” she sputters in poor defense, “that was for research purposes!”

Pulling himself up, T'Challa tries and tries to adopt a more serious demeanor and spectacularly fails. “Ah, yes,” he says in remembrance. “So is this.”

“ _Umama_!” Shuri shrieks, not caring if he teases her later for telling.

“ _No, wait!_ ” T'Challa says between gasps of air. “Hold on.”

Shuri sniffs haughtily and crosses her arms. “Okay. Do not blame me if you find your suit equipped with additional tech, brother…”

T'Challa's chortles stop short, smile dropping. “Like what?” he asks curiously, leaning over the arm of the throne.

“ _Hm_ …glittery, gem studded claws? Pierced ears? _Loud audio_ of drums whenever you take a step? Y'know, something a little more hip perhaps?” Demonstrating, Shuri proceeds to stalk around in circles, further exaggerating her steps with drum beats.

Okoye snorts from beside the throne. “Now _that_ will certainly scare off our enemies! And _what video_?”

Now T'Challa is groaning before Shuri can interrupt. “Don’t you dare! Besides, B'Tumba had already anticipated this and is working on presenting the design in a traditional manner.”

Shuri stops moving and frowns. “But that is _my_ duty!” As head of the Wakanda Design Group one of her jobs was to make sure everyone in their group is sensitive to all tribes’ way of thinking. Individuality was key in her work after all. And although none of the other tribes were adverse to technology and modern influences with the same fervor as the Jabari, some still leaned towards their old school influences.

T'Challa seems to be waiting patiently for her to come to the conclusion, slowly clapping when she meets his eye.

This is also when she realizes something else important.

“B'Tumba has been working in my lab this entire time, restraining himself from interacting with such beautiful and wondrous tools and gadgets-”

T'Challa sighs in exasperation.

“-while also copying and transcribing our work in a way that respects him and his tribe!" Her shoulders droop. "Ugh. Not only that but I dragged him to Steppe Town which is _the_ place to be when it comes to modernity. So, I _obviously_ need to extend the same courtesy to him. It is only right.”

T'Challa slides off the throne and wraps her in a tight hug. "In relations it is best to prowl before leaping. But, you are learning."

 

OOO

 

Shuri goes to explain this gigantic ball of mess with Kisani.

Being part of the mining tribe which provides Wakanda its vibranium, her people are respected in their own special way. They were incredibly sensitive to sound and vibration considering their job, and were keen to picking up every inflection and intent behind words and slight movements.

They're hanging out at the opening of a cave leading to the river where the tribe gathers buckets of water to quickly wash their mud caked hands, arms, and faces or molding clay. Although they have kimoyo beads linked to their mining machinery to improve safety and speed digging on their job by a large margin, they handled the last, more crucial part of digging their own way.

"I know it will be hard to believe but B'Tumba is just as anxious and worried as you are," Kisani explains.

"What can I do?"

Kisani remains silent in thought for a while, her hands dusty red from molding a piece of thick, damp clay. Finally she says, "meet somewhere on equal ground? Little to no technology but engaging for all of us, where we can use the land and our voices to our advantage."

Shuri hugs the woman whose always been someone she can confide in complain to when a problem has arisen. Kinasi's silver beaded jewelry in her read locs clink together as Shuri wriggles her back and forth until they are both giggling.

 

OOO

 

The next week she sends out a group message to her team to meet near a district heavily influenced and near the Marsh tribe's corner of Wakanda.

Shuri puts her hair up to feel the warm, afternoon sun wash over her and opts for all dark browns, oranges, and blues in her clothing, with a bit of purple string wrapped around her braids to signify her tribe and royal status.

She takes the hyperloop with Kisani and they chat excitedly about an rising musical group playing this weekend.

While they wait for the others they explore the quaint, wooden shacks covered in vines along the cobblestoned dirt roads.

The dark, plum colored accents in the shops - from the beaded curtains to the decorative glassware - give off the open, welcoming vibe of the merchant tribe. Cinnamon scented incense hangs in the air and clings to the fabrics and knick-knacks hanging on racks. The upbeat pounding of the drums coming from the speakers makes her heart beat excitedly as she takes in all the new merchandise they have.

A soft, bright red piece of cloth catches Shuri's eyes and she picks it up, the material slipping through her fingers.

“I can definitely work with this,” she mutters to herself.

She buys it and two more stores later their team shows up.

The shops in the marshes consist of unique, shimmery charms, untreated wood carved into statues of animals and words, bitter berry tea, and the ever present waft of fresh, okra soup. The river near makes the area slightly damp but cool. This seems to please everyone and the group agrees to sit under a group of trees, the branches shaking leaves like beads in a rattle shaker.

Kisani proudly passes along the clay tablets she personally molded much to the confused - yet visibly thankful - B'Tumba. Each one carrying the artistic visions the teams had in mind for the Jabari. 

Everyone goes around sharing their ideas and thought, passing along the  tablets in lieu of pulling up holographs. They even take to using a long, skinny branch to expand on their structures interior and exterior details while answering questions.

“This…design,” B'Tumba says, nodding to Shuri's personal clay tablet. “It is different…but beautiful.”

“It is,” Shuri says with no small amount of confidence and pride. “We,” she gestures to the other members, “took into consideration everyone's needs and desires in the Jabari tribe, thanks to your notes.”

B'Tumba nods excitedly and the team shares a congratulatory smile at their fist easygoing meeting in a long while.

“The steep slope of design..." Shuri begins in her speech for the little ones' play area. "This was to have the snow smoothly slide down with little to no buildup, even so the low surface will prevent that. The small, funnel holes on the roof where the snow falls on the inside - spacious enough for several children at a time - performs like an obstacle course. Or you can just run through and under the snow which is twice as fun!” She shrugs and begins to draw the side view. “Not only that but the wind blowing through each different sized hole along the inclined side of the wall creates a fun, musical sound.”

The inside acoustics itself will bound to be a neverending source of entertainment.

“Simple. Minimal. Traditional,” Shuri ticks off with a final breath.

A deep, thoughtful look furrows the brow of B'Tumba as he listens and carefully scans each design.

The team leans forward in their seats, holding their breath in anticipation.

B'Tumba nods. “I approve.”

That was possibly as warm a compliment they were going to get from the Jabari, maybe until relations were warmer. Shuri grinned so wide her cheeks hurt and the other members cheered, demanding drinks for getting to the endpoint of closing this project.

Shuri leans back in hear seat, resting her head back in relief and happiness. A large and healthy orange grapefruit ready to pluck gleams down back at her like the sun. Even in the thick vegetation and leaves of the  something bright shines.  _Thank Bast, thank Wakanda,_ she thinks humbly.

_"Now,"_ B'Tumba interrupts with a grin, "M'Baku will be waiting to meet us as soon as possible once I report to him everything has been finalized!"

Shuri inwardly groans. "Let's do it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> After a lot of searches (especially on architecture which I know nothing about so thanks wiki) on as much info as I could, reading insightful interviews, and filling in blanks with what info I didn't have so I hope you enjoyed this fic! It was so much fun to write. I especially liked an interview where it mentioned Shuri's love of graffiti, and how circles, sounds, and vibrations influenced the design of Wakanda. And it was fun imagining the sounds, smells, and sights of Wakanda. I really hope we get more info about Waknda like forms of entertainment and other districts in the sequel. And I only wish I could have added more Ramonda but I was a little intimidated lol I want to do her justice if I ever write more Black Panther fics!


End file.
